


Were-In-Love

by SuperFan1234



Series: Were- [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFan1234/pseuds/SuperFan1234
Summary: Jay Sawyer (were-wolf) and their sister Maggie Sawyer move to a new town with their aunt Grace after a long wait in Blue Springs Nebraska. They go to National City High and meet the superfriends were they fall in love.Sorry, this is my first fic so I really suck at summaries.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/ Original Character
Series: Were- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608976
Kudos: 9





	1. Were-In-School?

**Author's Note:**

> I will update every Monday and Friday! hope you enjoy the Story!

Jay's alarm goes off as they scurry out of bed almost tripping on their own two feet. 

"Shit, Maggie get up," they say as they shake their sister to get up. When Maggie stirs they rush into the bathroom to get ready, knowing full on well Maggie is going to complain and ask her why they woke her up so early. As Jay gets into the shower Maggie knocks on the door.

"Jay, let me in I gotta pee!" She says as she grunts. Jay laughs.

"The door is open Mags," they say as the shower sprays warm water on their back. Maggie walks into the bathroom ignoring them and going to the toilet. Once Maggie leaves Jay gets out of the shower and dries their hair looking into the mirror as their bright green eyes shine back at them, they groan 

"Hey mags, can you make some coffee?". Maggie hums from the other side of the door as they hear their bedroom door close. Jay walks out of the bathroom grabbing a grey t-shirt slipping it over their head, its snug around their chest. Jay has always hated their chest, even when they did not have one. As Jay continues to get dressed, Maggie comes back upstairs with a mug of coffee 

"Here ya go kiddo," she says going into the bathroom. Jay rolls their eyes "I'm a year younger than you Mags."

They say taking a sip of the coffee. Walking down the stairs their aunt Grace smiles at them 

"Good morning, Your up later than usual, are you feeling okay?".Jay smiles at her "Good morning Grace, I'm alright I guess the jet lag got to me.

" they say as they sit down on a stool, So what's for breakfast?" Jay asks her aunt with a look of curiosity. Grace turns around 

"I was thinking since it's your first day and all you and Mags could have some of my famous blueberry pancakes." this gets a laugh out of Jay

"You mean the ones you act like we don't see you put in the microwave?" Grace laughs along with them

"Hey that was supposed to be our little secret, now eat your food before it gets cold.".Jay shakes their head as she shoves some of the pancakes into her mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex wake up. that's it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update every Monday and Friday!
> 
> Sorry, the chapters are so short, I want to keep them that way until they all get to school I'm not very good at the waking up part. Don't worry it will get longer.
> 
> Also, would you like me to ship Jay with another character and them break up and then get with Lucy or just straight up fall in love with Lucy?
> 
> And please comment on ways you think I can make these chapters better!

Alex's alarm goes off as she hears her younger sister stumble out of bed and into the bathroom 

"Dammit Kara." she groans as she gets out of bed.

"Sorry I had to pee,” Kara says from the other side of the door

"Ugh I can't deal with this right now I need coffee," Alex says as Kara comes out of the bathroom

"Okay Ms.Cranky Pants I'll go make you some coffee," she says walking towards the door

"Extra honey please, thank you," Alex says walking into the bathroom to take a shower

Kara smiles at her sister before leaving and walking down the stairs saying good morning to Eliza

Alex lets the warm water stream down her back as she sighs "Last year of high school, Yay!" she says with little to no excitement in her voice. As she gets out of the shower she dries her hair with a towel and slicks it back showing a little bit of her undercut. 

she smiles into the mirror "Lookin' good Danvers." she says to herself before laughing and walking out of the bathroom grabbing her favorite pair of jeans and pulling them on. She puts on a fitted burgundy shirt before putting on her black leather jacket. By the time kara comes upstairs, Alex is tying her burgundy combat boots.

"Coffee with extra honey for you," Kara says handing Alex her coffee before walking into the bathroom to take a shower herself.

"Thanks, Kar, you're a lifesaver," Alex says walking downstairs and into the kitchen were Eliza is

"Good morning Alexandra," Eliza says as she gives Alex a plate

"Thanks, mom," Alex says sitting down and shoving some of the eggs into her mouth

"Slow down dear, you still have 20 minutes." Eliza says giving Alex a look that screams 'SLOW DOWN!'

Kara runs down the stairs sliding into the seat next to Alex and Eliza gives her a plate "Fanks mum." she mumbles out with half of a toast in her mouth.

Eliza laughs "Your welcome honey, but you need to slow down before you choke." She says grabbing her keys "I'll be home in my lab by the time you two get home, If lucy comes over with you don't get too loud." she says walking towards the door

"Alright, mom," they both say before going back to their food.

A couple minutes later the two of them get into their car and drive to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an anouncement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Tuesday and Friday!

So I'm gonna tell you guys a little bit about me!

My name is Jay, I'm nonbinary, I'm Black, White, and Cuban.

My given name is Joselyn after my dad Joseph.

I have not been writing or updating on Mondays because I have had doctors appointments. I have seizures and that has caused me to slow down my writing I will Update every Tuesday and Friday now.

I would love for you to comment and stuff like that.

I'm 14 years old so getting people to like my stuff is like so amazing.

Thank you guys so much and I'll give you more on Friday!

PS. It will be a longer chapter because I am putting Lucy and Lena together. (THEM WAKING UP!!!)

JAY-JAY Out!!


End file.
